Casa
is a minor character in the story. Biography Casa is the and is a neutral goddess. Her temple is on top of the highest mountain in the strict Central Mountain Range and is the sanctuary for Birdwomen. She is revered by many bird kin groups. The Harpies that lives in the central mountain range, is her subordinates. History In the war between Nargol's Kinfolk and Mina's Children, Casa initially stood neutral in the conflict. However when Orgis requested the neutral gods for help, Casa was one of the three gods to cooperate. Casa taught magic to the Children of Mina. Once the war has ended, she was part of the newly formed Elios Pantheon. When Volgas was murdered by Thores, she left Elios. The war between Modus and Rena has always ended in Modus' army victory. Rena asked Casa for her guidance, and Casa predicted that if a Hero summon from an Otherworld, that person could beat Modus. The Hero of Light's Party broke through the defence line with tremendous power. Modus gathered information and finally asked Casa for her prediction. Casa predicted that another summoned person from the Otherworld will be able to stop the Hero of Light. Appearance Kuroki considers Casa is beautiful, she has an upper body of a beautiful woman with feather hairs, and thousands wings from her lower body and back. Personality Relationships The following section contains spoilers. ;Diadona :She is cautious of Diadona, but decided to have a civil discussion with her. ;Laveurys :She knows Laveurys' personality. ;Orgis :She sided with her father in the war. ;Rena :She commented that Rena has a nasty areas in her personality. ;Zarxis Story Summoned by the Demon King to Defeat the Hero Modus explains the series of events, he informs Kuroki that both Rena and him had asked Casa for her prediction. The Horn of Holy Dragon King Rena thinks back on the situation, she previously consulted with Casa about the Dark Knight, but Casa didn't know how to deal with the Dark Knight. That's why Rena couldn't rely on Casa anymore. The Silver Witch Goz prays and wishes to express his gratitude to Casa for the destiny he has with Regena. The Evil God's Labyrinth When Kuroki was reading in the Heaven Realm's Library, she was briefly mentioned in the emerald tablet. Casa makes her first appearance in the story when Diadona went to meet with her. Diadona tries to recruit her into her cause, declaring the Elios Pantheon as their enemies. They discussed about the Hero of Light and the potential treat of him restoring the sun with Odis. Though Casa was sceptical about the threat of Reiji, as he was defeated by the Dark Knight and was captured in Laveuruntos' labyrinth. Diadona leaves to go help Laveurys but requested Casa to consider allying with her. Abilities She possesses the ability of . Casa's prognostication power can only enable her to see specific future amongst the countless futures, so strictly speaking, she could only see visions of the future instead of predicting the future. She can't see the future that doesn't exist or the future with low possibility. Moreover, the ability itself is unstable and dangerous. Development References Category:Characters Category:Deity Category:Magician